Not The Wall
by SV Speedy
Summary: A regular night between Dino and his Lady Love turns into something more fun. This is my first m-rated fic, be nice, please.


Not The Wall

Summary: A regular night between Dino and his lady, turns into something much more fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own, obviously, or else I would be richer than I am.

Dino grinned at his girlfriend as he watched her through predatory eyes. She, for her part, was watching him warily, she could tell, by the look on his face, exactly where his mind was, and exactly what he was planning, which was why she was less than shocked when he managed to pin her to the wall with her hands over her head.

She bit her lower lip as Dino lowered his head and trailed his tongue up the side of her neck to her ear, and then he nibbled on her ear gently. "None of that, Love, I want to hear you."

She whimpered softly, and felt him grin against her neck, "That won't do, I suppose I'll have to work harder…" Dino brushed his lips across her throat, pulling a muffled groan out of her mouth, "That's better." And then he pulled a yelp from her mouth as he bit her shoulder and then sucked on the bite mark.

"You…" She gasped, as she arched her back, "…Dino…"

"Something bothering you, beautiful?"

"We're…against the wall…"

"Yeah, yeah we are."

"We…we should…ah…move…"

He hummed against her throat, "Alright," He picked her up and moved into his office, where he dropped her on the couch and grinned down at her, "Better?"

She nodded mutely and pulled him down so she could kiss him, while she threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly.

Dino bit her lower lip, making her gasp, and slipped his tongue across hers. They battled for dominance for a short moment in time, before she yielded and allowed Dino to do what he wanted.

He pulled back when he ran out of air, and he gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, before tossing it to the other side of the room. Dino gently trailed his fingers across her collar and over the side of her cloth covered breasts.

"You're beautiful," He murmured, even as he pulled back and stripped off his shirt and tossed it with hers. "But this," he gently slipped his fingers under her bra straps, "has to go."

He reached around her and unhooked her bra, before flinging it across the room to join their shirts. "Much better," He murmured, as he slipped his fingers across her collar and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, drawing a moan from her.

She fisted her hands in his hair and dragged her nails across the back of his neck, pulling a pleased groan from the older man, even as he lowered his head and started sucking on a nipple, while he pinched the other.

She moaned loudly, and dragged her nails across his back. Dino chuckled, and slipped his hand across her stomach, and unbuttoned her pants.

She raised her hips, allowing him to slip them off of her legs and tossed them across the room. He smirked down at her flushed face, and gently trailed his fingers across her cheeks, "You're beautiful."

She blushed red and shook her head, "Dino…" She whined, "Don't stop…"

He grinned at her and lazily pressed his palm against her panties, which were already damp. "Oh…you're already wet, love…"

"Dino…" She moaned softly, jerking her hips up against his hand, "Please…"

"As you wish," He murmured softly, as he eased her panties down her legs and tossed them with the rest of their clothing. "Wonderful,"

She blushed even more and squirmed under his gaze, feeling uncomfortable under his adoring gaze, "Stop squirming, darling. You're amazing."

She stopped moving and smiled up at him, "I thought you liked me squirming against you."

"Oh, I do…but not right now." Dino replied with a lazy smirk as he dropped his head and kissed her fiercely. "Now….what do you say I make you scream? Is that…Mmm…agreeable?"

She nodded, as a small grin danced across her face.

She moaned as Dino trailed his fingers over her body, he brushed his fingers up her sides, and across her chest, ghosting his touch across her nipples, and then trailed his fingers across her stomach. "You're so soft…I could touch you for hours…" He kissed her throat and trailed his tongue across her collar, "but that'll be later."

He moved slowly, trailing his fingers across her stomach and the sides of her breasts, while he licked her nipple, alternating between the two, and relishing the moans that she made at his touch.

Dino nudged her legs apart, allowing him to kneel between her legs, and he gently pushed his finger into her. She whimpered, and arched into his touch, and moaned loudly as he started to slowly thrust his finger into her.

He kissed her gently, and lowered his head to kiss his way down her chest and stomach.

As her moans grew louder, and she started writhing under his lips, Dino added a second finger and started thrusting faster. He wanted her, needed her, to fall apart before they got to the main attraction.

He twisted his wrist, and pressed her clit with his thumb, and with some added pressure, and some quick movements, she shuddered and fell apart with a scream of Dino's name.

He eased his fingers out, and smirked at her flushed sweaty form, and licked his fingers clean with an appreciative hum; the smirk on Dino's face turned into a grin when he noticed the way that her eyes darkened at his actions.

"This," She tugged on his belt, "Needs to go. Now."

"As you command," Dino murmured as he slid off of the couch and effortlessly tossed his pants and boxers to the floor. And then he covered her with his own body and kissed her deeply.

He tugged her legs around his waist, and pushed in, groaning at the feeling of her tight around him. "Gods…you feel amazing," He murmured, more than content with just sitting in her for a while, but knowing that his love would get impatient before too long.

And, sure enough, not long after, she squirmed under him and tugged roughly on his hair, "Dino…move…."

Dino laughed and kissed her forehead, "You are so bossy when you want something."

"Not something," She moaned as she arched her back trying to force him to move, "Just you…"

"Well," He murmured, "That's good enough for me," He pulled out slowly, pulling a quiet whimper from her throat, a whimper that turned into a loud moan as he pushed back into her harshly. Moving faster and faster with every thrust.

And then she screamed, arched her entire body against him, and she shuddered, her nails digging into his shoulder, as she fell apart around him.

Dino continued thrusting into her until her shudders subsided, and then he grunted, and thrust deep into her, as he came as well.

He slowly pulled out and pressed his forehead against hers, "You good?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, burying her face into his neck, "Tired,"

"I'm sure," Dino replied, "Sleep beautiful," He nuzzled her neck, "I love you."

"Love you too," She murmured, as her eyes slid shut.

* * *

Finis

Tell me what you think. This is my very first M-rated fic. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
